Retorno breve
by geme1
Summary: En medio de Marineford Sombrero de Paja Luffy recibió una ayuda inesperada, desatando un sin fin de inseguridades que posteriormente se vieron, este es otro one shot continuando ligera aventura, otras ideas breves


Hola les traigo otro one-shot de el reencuentro de Sasha en one piece, espero que les guste y disculpen mi falta de ortografia.

Es la continuacion de ligera aventura...disfrutenla

OP2

Akainu se consideraba el verdadero retrato de la justicia de la Marina, su poder era imparable y con solo mencionar su nombre, la gente temblaba, solo tenia un trabajo, no dejar escapar a Puño de Fuego Ace con vida.

Todo habia comenzado al poco tiempo de la intrusion de Barbablanca para poder salvar a uno de sus mas importantes hijos, pero fue ahi que noto la fuerza disminuida de uno de los grandes Yonkos, pero a pesar que la edad se reflejaba ya en el hombre este se mostraba igual de fuerte que los viejos tiempos.

El caos, la pelea la gente caer, se podia divisar como los piratas se revolvian con la marina en un intento desesperado por salvar lo que consideraban era suyo, pero cual fue su sorpresa descubrir que el hermano menor venia al rescate de su familiar.

Fue cuando noto que la suerte lo acompañaba, la furia subia en todo su ser conforme noto que podria realizar su cometido inclusive ante la perdida de las llaves otras le reemplazaron, cuando todo pintaba que huirian los dos hermanos en una burla de su sistema de justicia, opto por hacer comentarios respecto al que creia ser su padre, sabiendo del orgullo que tenia y el respeto que profesaba.

-Maldito -gruño Ace picando el anzuelo lanzado para que se detuviera de su huida, Akainu estaba feliz por eso...era su oportunidad de lograr que al menos uno de los dos muriera, noto la debilidad del hermano menor, estaba seguro que su golpe acertaria, que se llevaria aunque sea la vida de sombrero de paja Luffy, pero cual fue su sorpresa...que un haz de luz dorado aparecio bajo el simbolo de un objeto desconocido.

-Quien eres tu -una calidez lo envolvio conforme desaparecio, notando ahi la figura de una chiquilla con cabellos lilas largos y tunicas blancas, esta lo miro con lentitud para aterrizar de lleno en el suelo, entre escombros, su blancura la hacia resaltar entre el ruido de la guerra.

Miro a su alrededor para posar sus ojos en las personas detras de ella, ahi Ace habia llegado por inercia a salvar a su hermano, Luffy tambien miraba con sorpresa incapaz de seguir moviendose -Sasha-chan -grito el sombrero de paja con alegria.

-Ha pasado tiempo Señor Luffy -sonrio la jovencita -senti la necesidad de acudir a ti, senti tu dolor y tu pena...lamento no haber llegado antes -susurro para alzar el baculo de nuevo, dando un vistazo panoramico a su alrededor para encarar de nuevo al hombre delante de ella -Es triste-nego con la cabeza.

Akainu se sintio mas ira crecer -¡Quien eres tu!-demando una vez mas para lanzar otro golpe a la niña, quien solo lo miro y se detuvo por alguna razon, ahi otra figura aparecio, un hombre con armadura dorada y cabellos del mismo tono, lo hacian tener un aura misteriosa.

-Es bueno que haya venido con usted Diosa Athena, seria una pena que en uno de mis primeros viajes con usted terminara herida-susurro el hombre sin prestar atencion su mano con la palma abierta hacia donde el almirante estaba.

Akainu tenia su orgullo y una simple niña no lo dejaria a un lado, aunque las palabras diosa resonaron en su mente -Aqui no hay dioses-gruño para lanzar otro puño lleno de magma hacia su contrincante, era un hombre debil a sus ojos, pero este alzo su puño hacia el...lo unico que supo es que cada uno de sus sentidos se perdian...y todo se volvio oscuro.

XXXXXXXXX

Todos en la plataforma se quedaron en silencio conforme el gran almirante se quedaba inerte en el lugar frente al extranjero dorado, nadie se movio, inclusive los piratas de Barbablanca miraban sorprendido por la facilidad en que cayo el hombre, cuya mirada estaba perdido en el infinito.

-Asmita -llamo la niña detras de el, tanto Ace como Luffy se quedaron en silencio conforme el hombre caia de rodillas.

-No es nada mi Señora -el dorado aclaro, aun a pesar de su gesto se mostraba calmado algo en su aura le hacia temer a los que estaban alrededor.

La chiquilla solto un suspiro -lamento arrastrarte a mi deseo egoista Asmita, pero me gustaria que no dejaras a las personas perdidas en tus ataques -pidio al recargarse en su baculo para mirar a Luffy -Lamento no ser una buena Nakama -sonrio

El sombrero de paja sonrio -Es bueno verte de nuevo Sasha-chan-dijo por ultimo con una amplia sonrisa, para luego caer en inconciencia ante su hermano sorprendido.

-Yo no se quien eres...pero gracias -puño de fuego dijo con rapidez, al tomar a su hermano menor.

-No lo malentiendas pirata-Asmita interrumpio al chico -Nosotros no nos involucramos en asuntos mortales -con calma recito aunque un ligero aire molesto se formo a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces si eres una diosa?-cuestiono inocente puño de fuego ignorando por completo el estado de su hermano.

-Sera mejor que se adelante Señor -pidio Sasha para mirar de nuevo a su alrededor -El Señor Luffy no durara mucho si no le dan la ayuda necesaria -sonrio por ultimo.

-Portgas D. Ace -se presento el pirata para inclinarse rapidamente-estare en deuda con ustedes de ahora en adelante -miro a los dos extranjeros -inclusive usted Señor Asmita-sonrio para empezar a correr seguido por Jimbei, quien preguntaba quien eran los nuevos aliados.

-No los dejen escapar-Sengoku declaro desde lo alto de su posicion, ante la accion de los dos fugitivos, aun sorprendido por la caida de uno de sus almirantes, Tanto Aokiji y Kizaru arremetieron contra los dos nuevos aliados, siendo interceptado por distintos piratas, Cocodrile y Marco hacian su aparicion.

-Escapen-grito Barbablanca a los dos nuevos al notar que Aokiji lanzaba su ataque de hielo a los dos extranjeros, con un golpe lanzandolo hacia el edificio principal y haciendolo caer -No sean idiotas...huyan -grito de nuevo.

-Que grosero -suspiro Asmita tras girarse de nuevo hacia la niña, en verdad era molesto sentir tantas escencias de ese estilo a su alrededor, ya que la batalla se retomaba aunque ellos se mostraban ajenos, apesar de que algunos ataques eran dirigidos a su punto, siendo de nuevo interceptados por miembros de los piratas.

Sasha miro como se retomaba de nuevo la guerra -En verdad este odio es irracional, tantas vidas tomadas con el fin de acabar con una persona -miro a su caballero, ella a punto de romper en lagrimas de nuevo, tratando de aguantarse ante la sorpresa de su caballero.

-Le dije que no seria buena idea venir en medio de esto -Asmita declaro para flotar hacia la diosa y colocarse a su lado, aunque el tenia curiosidad de aquella idea loca que la diosa tenia al notarla sospechosa en los ultimos dias...notando por primera vez un deseo "egoista" en querer venir a apoyar a su amigo.

-Ustedes sera mejor que se vayan-un hombre con cabello en mechon les dijo, al notar la falta de interes en tomar parte de la pelea, aun no entraba en detalles de como llegaron ahi y que tipo de fruta del diablo tenian, pero salvaron a Ace y su hermanito asi que les debian gratitud, fue cuando la peticion de su padre resono en el campo llamando su atencion.

-Vivan hijos mios esta nueva era -clamo con altura Barbablanca para retumbar con sus poderes en todo el suelo que se extendia en toda la isla, Asmita tomo la mano de Athena para alzarla junto a el, ella estaba en silencio viendo con tristeza como la vida del gran anciano se apagaba frente a sus ojos.

-Esto es la humanidad querida Athena -Asmita susurro por ultimo ante la mirada del resto de los piratas -es suficiente aventura -pidio para colocar su mano frente a el, desapareciendo ante la mirada atonita de los marines y piratas, quienes aprovecharon esa luz para huir...era la voluntad de su padre.

XXXXXXXX

Luffy lo primero que vio fue que Ace estaba a su lado -Ace -grito para abrazar a su hermano por inercia y entre lagrimas -pense que te perdia...pense que moririamos -susurro.

-Ya...en verdad que eres un hermanito problematico -sonrio calmadamente -en verdad no fue nada, si no nos hubiera ayudado esa hermosa jovencita, no estariamos aqui -

-Es cierto...Sasha-chan -se alzo de inmediato para buscar a la joven.

-Ella estuvo hace unos dias aqui -explico Ace -es muy amable la señorita, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo por el caballero dorado -distraidamente comento.

-Entonces no era un sueño...ella en verdad regreso -Luffy se sento con una sonrisa, para mirar el collar que estaba junto a su cama.

-No esperaba que fueras amigo de alguien como ella -explico puño de fuego -digo, hasta hace poco yo no creia en dioses -se rasco la barbilla para dormitar un rato y volver en si.

-Oh, si la encontramos poco antes de ir a la isla del cielo...ella sello los poderes de la akuma no mi de Enel -explico asombrando a su hermano, quien tenia un gesto con ojos ampliados y boca abierta.

-¡Que!-exclamo el puño de fuego-¿quien es Enel?- se cuestiono para mirar a su hermanito, al parecer tenian mucho que platicar durante su estancia antes de volver con su tripulacion, todos estarian tristes por la perdida de padre, dio un largo suspiro.

-Oh, si, fue alguien super fuerte de la isla del cielo, un usuario de una akuma no mi tipo rayo ...ella comento algo de ser mortal y sello sus poderes -se rasco la barbilla tratando de recordar-cosas de dioses -se encogio de hombros-es una lastima que no la pudiera ver-se cruzo de brazos para inclinar su cabeza, pero la mano de su hermano en la cabeza lo saco de sus pensamientos -Ace -protesto.

-En serio hermanito...tu eres alguien de quien debo preocuparme -nego con la cabeza, fue poco el tiempo que la niña habia asistido con urgencia a su hermano menor durante sus dias de convalecencia, ante la mirada de un Law impaciente ante la jovencita.

-FLASHBACK DIAS ANTES-

Ellos habian llegado al submarino ante el estado urgente que tenia Luffy, no esperaba que su hermanito estuviera en un estado casi moribundo y aun asi logro ir a salvarlo, esto le daba cierto sentido de culpabilidad,pues a diferencia del primero el estaba casi ileso, fue cuando la luz de nuevo aparecio alertando a los piratas del submarino, pero que no atacaron porque no pudieron moverse.

-Señor Luffy -habia ido con urgencia la joven hacia el, su vestimenta era simple pero su mirada preocupada y pura le convencio de decirle que estaba en buenas manos, esperando con ellos durante horas que se hicieron eternas...la ahora conocida Athena cayo rendida despues de un rato.

-Ella es muy humilde-susurro Portgas al traer un manto y cobijar a la jovencita-en serio aun no me lo creo que sea lo que es-fruncio el ceño.

-Se lo que piensa joven pirata -Asmita interrumpio el se habia mantenido ajeno de cualquiera interaccion -Ella es muy diferente al resto de los dioses -Ace le molestaba el hecho que tenia los ojos cerrados, cuestionandose si era ciego.

-Ella se ve tan fragil, digo si es un dios...yo me lo imaginaria mas imponente, mas fuerte-Comento Ace al recargarse y mirar mas de cerca el rostro juvenil, siendo detenido por un golpe en la cabeza por el caballero dorado -eso dolio -gruño.

-No sea grosero con mi Señora- aun si su rostro era calmado podia notar el enojo en unas arrubas en la frente -ella es como nosotros...nacio humana -explico.

-Nacio humana -inclino la cabeza-en verdad este asunto es mas de lo que puedo imaginar -se cruzo de brazos y pies.

-Confundiria tu mente simple joven pirata-Asmita declaro pasible-yo tambien le pregunte el porque nacia en un cuerpo tan fragil y pasar por el sufrimiento que nosotros los mortales pasamos-se quedo en silencio en una posicion de loto en el suelo -¿Sabe lo que me contesto?-

Ace lo miro esperando la respuesta, cuando Law salio de la sala de operaciones -Sombrero de paja-ya ha salido bien en la operacion, logramos salvarlo -dijo con voz plana y falta de emocion hacia el hermano y luego mirando a la niña -Niños molestos -susurro para dirigirse de nuevo hacia adentro.

-Yosh se ha salvado -Ace se alzo lleno de emocion ante la vida de su hermano salvada, miro al otro en espera de alguna emocion pero era igual de plano como las horas anteriores, miro a la niña queriendola despertar para que compartiera su emocion...pero se sentiria culpable si lo haria, ademas el caballero dorado se enojaria, no es que le tuviera miedo...pero sabia si alguien calmado se enojaba, era de temer.

Los dias que siguieron Sasha ayudo a cambiar pañuelos y limpiar heridas, siendo instruida por Law, ya que la jovencita mostro ser demasiado terca cuando se trataba de ayudar, el cirujano de la muerte habia denegado las primeras tres veces...pero la chica siempre se posaba en la caba de Luffy en espera de alguna orden, Law negando con la cabeza y dejandole hacer su primer cambio de vendajes.

-Es momento de irnos Athena-Asmita declaro una mañana -ha saltado sus deberes en el santuario y no creo que al patriarca le agrade que no haya estado durante estos dias -suspiro ante la mirada triste de la joven.

-Lo se y gracias Asmita-declaro mirando a Ace que se encontraba dormido en una silla no muy lejos de ahi, ella se acerco -Señor Ace...Señor Ace -lo movio hasta despertarlo.

-Si, carne -dijo entre incoherencias para mirar a la jovencita-Soy solo Ace Sasha-chan -bostezo un poco aturdido por la levantada.

-Lo siento por molestarlo, es solo que tengo que volver al santuario-se inclino -lamento no estar aqui cuando despierte el Señor Luffy, pero ya no puedo pasar por alto mis deberes -

-Si lo se, asuntos de dioses-Ace palmeo la cabeza de la niña -no te preocupes, me ocupare de mi hermanito, despues de todo soy el mayor -dijo con un amplia sonrisa.

Sasha lo miro por un momento pero acepto la respuesta -es una lastima que no vea al resto de la tripulacion, pero se que estaran bien -miro a Asmita quien le dio la mano, esta la tomo -no se si pueda venir la proxima vez, asi que porfavor cuidense -

-Somos y seremos mas fuerte-exclamo por ultimo Ace antes de cubrirse los ojos dorados -hubiera sido mucho pedir que se despidiera Asmita-san -gruño, era serio y hablaba poco pero era buena persona, al menos sabia que Sasha estaba en buenas manos, tendria que preguntarle a Luffy sobre como la conocio, una diosa no se ve todos los dias en la Grand line despues de todo.

XXXXXXXX

Los periodicos despues de Marineford se volvieron locos de notas importantes

 _"Dioses existen" "Akainu es vencido" "Athena aparece...¿sera verdad?" "frutas del diablo sin descubrir" "Sombrero de paja Luffy y Puño de fuego Ace huyen"_

Todos los sombrero de pajas repartidos en el mundo leian estos encabezados y sonreian por que su capitan se habia salvado

-Asi que la mocosa aparecio -Zoro susurro caido en la tierra de algun reino destruido, con una sonrisa-le preguntare a Luffy si lloro -recordo con alegria como la conocio.

-Mi Sasha-chan regreso -Sanji en alguna otra parte canturreaba con alegria, aunque su gesto se volvio agrio al mirar de quien estaba rodeado, tragando grueso.

-Que bien -Robin decia en una extraña situacion no muy lejos de la base de los revolucionarios.

Nami, Chopper y Usopp hacian lo mismo desde su posicion, aunque dias despues un mensaje les fue entregado...al parecer no se reunirian en los dias previstos, decidiendo mejor volverse mas fuertes.

XXXXXX

-Señorita Athena-una voz mando en aquel recinto-supe de su aventura con Asmita de Virgo -se inclino.

-Oh, gran patriarca-la jovencita saludo -solo fueron unos dias -se explico tratando de mantener su porte.

El patriarca lo miro poro solo un sonido salio por su boca -Me alegra que regresara bien, estaba preocupado por su estado-

-Fui con Asmita, asi que estaba bien, el estuvo a mi lado en todo momento -inclino la cabeza.

-Si lo supuse -El patriarca se coloco a su lado-los caballeros han avanzado mucho en su entrenamiento -ahi ambos se dispusieron a discutir el estado actual del santuario, pues solo era cuestion de tiempo para que todo empezara, la guerra ya los alcanzaria.

XXXXXXXXXXX

La marina no estaba tranquila por lo que sucedio en Marineford, un no sabian si era cierto lo que habian enfrentado...si esos dioses estaban a favor de Luffy seria un problema, Akainu desperto a los pocos dias, furioso por ser derrotado...sus sentidos se fueron recuperando poco a poco, esa persona las habia bloqueado.

Garp estaba algo contento por esto, sus nietos estaban a salvo aunque Segoku no lo era, le habian pedido explicaciones de que tipo de fruta del diablo era la que poseian esos extranjeros, el vicealmirante no lo sabia en realidad...inclusive los Shichibukai estaban descontentos.

-Esa niña es un peligro si vuelve a parecer -gruño Sengoku en su ultima reunion como miembro activo de la marina.

-No creo que vuelva a aparecer -Aokiji suspiro -si es un dios y es cierto lo que me dijeron algunos marinos cercanos, ellos no se involucran en nuestros asuntos -

-Pero porque ahora y en este momento...si fuera eso cierto Ace hubiera muerto -Akainu gruño con furia.

-Ella era nakama de Luffy -explico el portador de la Hie Hie -no se como entro en contacto con Luffy ni cuando, ya que en las veces anteriores que los eh encontrado ella no estaba como miembro oficial -se encogio de hombros.

-Ni en la casa de subastas - explico Kizaru.

-Pero eso no nos asegura que pueda aparecer cuando quiera...los dioses no existen y si lo hicieran no estariamos como estamos ahora- Explico el alto marine.

-Bueno dejemos a un lado el asunto de ese supuesto dios- suspiro Aokiji -tendremos que explicar esto como una fruta del diablo del tipo extraña -se cruzo de brazos -yo tampoco creo que sea un dios...la Grand line es extraña y no me sorprenderia el encontrar tipos unicos de frutos -miro a todos en la habitacion.

-Bien con esto termina la reunion-se alzo Garp -gracias por todo chicos...aunque no dire lo mismo con los Shichibukai-se encogio de hombros ya dejando la marina para la nuevas generaciones, dando por terminado esa reunion de altos miembros desatando una pelea por el puesto que era dejado pues Garp no era el unico en irse.

XXXXX

Law no estaba interesado en entablar una platica con sombrero de paja, al menos no por ese tiempo, aunque tenia curiosidad por la jovencita que conocio -Mocosa extraña -suspiro para seguir con su libro, tenia mucho que planear e investigar.

XXXXXXX

Tenia esta idea continuando mi cabeza, antes de que lo olvidara lo tuve que plasmar en un fic pues amenazaba con irse, igual que la anterior esta es una base para algo, a lo mejor, no prometo nada.

Geme 1 fuera


End file.
